New Year's Company
by Mina Kye
Summary: Byakuya is alone at the manor for the new year...or so he thought. /Was originally going t be a oneshot but you know what? what the hell? I'll make it a full story.../ ByaRen/RenBya. Yaoi.


_**((Ah, I'm late…gomen. I'm sick and keep falling asleep. But I wanted to post this late or not. It's not perfect since my brain is in a bit of a fog but I'll edit it later on. I hope you guys had a happy new year and that this year is better than last! ^_^))**_

The noble sat at his patio in his gardens, looking up the stars and moon. He sighed contently whilst sipping his tea. It was New Years Eve, around nine or ten he figured. Only couple hours left of this year and a new would begin.

He remembered that when he was married he would sit where he was sitting now with his wife when she was alive. They would talk quietly underneath the stars, telling one another stories, sharing gentle kisses, and tell each other of hopes of the New Year. It was a pleasant memory. The first year of her passing, his emotions were still raw from losing his beloved wife; he hadn't gone out to watch the fireworks to ring in the New Year. He had instead buried himself in work. He didn't want to feel such pain from the memories he was left with. Even after he had adopted Rukia, he had always made the excuse that he was busy. That is, until after her execution. That's when he actually started to try making amends for being so cold. He tried to treat her as his beloved sibling and celebrate with her.

At first, it was very silent sometimes awkward at the beginning but it would eventually shift to a comfortable silence. He hated that…the fact that he was so cold to Rukia, could make everything…_messy. _It was bad enough that she was scared to talk to him, but after a while she would barely look at him and not in the eyes either. So then after a few years Byakuya had tried to start and keep a conversation going with Rukia. It was amusing to see her jump slightly every time she would get a reply out of him since he was usually so quiet and reserved.

But this year was quiet for the most part; mostly because the noble's sister decided to go to the living world to be with her nakama for the holiday. He didn't mind it though. He was used to being alone and the holidays were no different.

He sipped his tea contently, not noticing someone had walked through the garden gates. He only noticed when he had heard a deep voice behind him. "Happy New Year, Taichou."

Jumping ever so slightly from being startled, Byakuya set his cup down and looked behind him. He saw a flash of bright crimson strands and dark thick tattoos. "Abarai," He looked more closely at the redhead. He noticed immediately the casual clothing; a casual kimono with red and black that suited his fukutaichou perfectly against his tanned, tattooed skin, and bright crimson hair. His brow furrowed slightly. He had seen that kimono somewhere before. Perhaps another time Renji had worn it? He didn't know. "What are you doing here?"

Renji rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks tinted a bit red. "Uh, well…I thought you'd might want some company is all."

"Why?" The noble wondered. "I thought you were joining Rukia in the living world."

The other shrugged as his blush faded. "I did go with her but came back when she said you'd be alone."

"And why would you worry about that?"

Letting his arm drop back down to his side he took a few steps closer to the older man. "Because I don't think anyone should be alone during a holiday."

Byakuya's lips tightened into a thin line and he nodded over to the seat across from his. "I am accustomed to being alone for the holidays."

"Well," said the redhead. He took the offered seat across from his taichou. "I guess this holiday _I _don't wanna be alone."

"I see," He poured the red-haired lieutenant a cup of tea. "and you do not mind being with me?" As soon as he had said the question his face became a dark shade of red. "I mean, for the New Year holiday." He added.

Renji smiled, noticing the blush that rose to the noble's cheeks. He took a sip of his tea before answering. "Nah, we spend every day in the office, so I don't really mind being with ya now." He replied good-naturedly.

"Of course," The noble replied softly. "So you just left your friends to be with me?" He asked raising a brow.

Shrugging again, Renji's smile warmed. "Well, I said goodbye to them before I left, if that's what you meant." He answered, knowing that's not exactly how his superior meant it. "Rukia just mentioned you bein' alone tonight that I thought you would kinda be lonely, so I came to give you company. But if you're more comfortable alone I ca—"

"No," Byakuya interrupted suddenly that even shocked him "It is fine, you may stay." He wasn't sure why he said it but he wanted the redhead to stay.

Renji furrowed his brows, he was confused for a moment but then he grinned knowingly. "Okay,"

_What am I doing? I should not have said that. _The noble thought to himself, he saw the redhead's grin and his blush deepened against his will.

Renji looked up to the sky. "Won't be long now," He muttered. "By the way the moon is, ya can kinda tell there's only a while left before we start a new year."

Byakuya's gaze drifted up to the sky. It was indeed almost time for when the fireworks would go off and ring in the new year.

The fukutaichou dropped his gaze back down to the raven-haired noble. "So…" He began. "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

_**((Ahahaha! Sick Mina-chan is evil and leaves it at a cliffy. ;) Sorry…I'm tired and this is the end of the first part. I think this will either be two or three parts. Not sure yet, I'm still unscrambling my ideas in my head. It should be finished within a few days though..I also have an IchiIshi request I need to get to. (I only have like one paragraph of that one down. :S) Anywho, lemme know if ya liked this first part or not.. :) ))**_


End file.
